Incomplete
by Jecir
Summary: The Sailor Senshi are forced to reconcile with their pasts after Mamoru releases the hidden truths about the last days of Earth. However, the pain may prove too much as the Senshi realize how and why their hearts are Incomplete. Vignettes. SenshiShittenou
1. Prologue

Reposted Prologue. I can;t believe I misspelled "Mamoru."

Universal Disclaimer: This story is completely separate from the "Valentines" universe. I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own the Backstreet Boys. Ok, legalities out of the way, here we go!

Incomplete

By: Jecir

Prologue

"I'm not sure about this, Usako," Mamoru said as he stared forlornly at the Golden Crystal. Pain flowed through his midnight eyes. "There is a reason these memories have remained locked away." His fist closed around the crystal as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the memories already dominating his mind. If he didn't want to remember, why would they?

A soft hand settled over his, drawing him from the darkness. Usagi moved his hand away so she could more easily straddle him, her eyes filled with compassion. She placed her hands on his face so he could not look away. For a moment, she simply stared, searching the depths of his soul for something…anything that could spare him this pain. "I understand how you feel," she whispered. He tried to protest, tried to ask how she could possibly understand, but she shook her head. "I feel it every time they talk about them like that. You can't hide it from me, lover. My senshi don't understand because they don't remember."

Mamoru looked away, unable to keep her gaze. "It is for the best," he whispered, agony barely hidden in his voice. "It would spare them the pain of knowing..." Knowing the truth…about the past. His past. Their past. He looked into Usagi's eyes, begging her to understand. How could he condemn them to this?

"What of you?" she breathed, her voice equally filled with anguish. One delicate hand brushed back his hair. "Why must you bear it alone? Why let them believe a lie?"

"You know why."

"I don't!" she cried, the tears brimming in her eyes. "Your men were closer to you than even me!" She bit her lip, hoping to stem the flow. "I don't…I don't want their memory to be slandered."

"But," Mamoru tried again. "The senshi…"

"If not for them do it for yourself," Usagi pleaded. "Do it for them! Mamoru, there is still a chance! They could still come back."

Mamoru looked away again, his hair falling over his eyes. "Then why aren't they here?" he whispered, more to himself than to her.

Usagi forced him to look back at her, resolve dominating the pain. She loved her husband so much. She couldn't stand to see him hurting so badly. She _would not_ stand for it. "There is always a chance." She let that sink in before adding, "And don't you think it would be unfair if they returned to find the senshi believing a lie?"

The thought had never occurred to him. He was certain they were gone. Forever. Never to return. Usagi could not use the silver crystal, for their souls were bound to his crystal…his heart. His magic was not strong enough to raise the dead, though Helios had said, perhaps, one day it might be. That was not a definite. They may never return.

"Please, love," Usagi whispered, "You're the only one who can release these memories." She locked eyes with him. "Please."

His resolve dissolved before those eyes. Sighing in defeat, he agreed. The golden crystal flashed in his hands, releasing memories long sealed away. As he felt his magic leaving him, his heart ached. Was this really the right thing to do?


	2. Ignorance

Incomplete

Chapter 1: Ignorance

By: Jecir

_I tried to go on like I never knew you…_

--Backstreet Boys "Incomplete"

Makoto opened the door to her apartment just as the storm outside broke. Lightening split the sky, summoning loud rumbles of thunder in its wake. The storm called to her, inviting her to lose herself in its powerful embrace. On most days, she would heed the call. She would enter the maelstrom and let her powers run wild. Oh, the ecstasy of it all. Tonight, however, her heart was too grieved. No storm could heal the wounds left in the aftermath of the truth.

Despite herself, her eyes drifted to the open window. Such a wondrous storm. She had met him on a day much like today. It had been her first time on earth; her first time seeing an earth storm…

_The wind howled through the palace halls, masking the sound of clicking heals as the Senshi of Thunder traversed the unfamiliar territory in search of her mistress. When she got her hands on Serenity…_

_The attack came without warning. A strong blow to her shoulder knocked her back. She tried to move into a defensive stance, but she was too slow. Two more blows from her unknown assailant left her on her back, the end of a staff pressed painfully into her throat. The assailant towered over her, blank eyes staring sightlessly at her, a cold frown on his face. "Greetings, intruder," he purred, like a panther to its prey._

_She glared hatefully at him, masking her fear with her anger. No one, warrior or soldier, had ever bested her in combat. Not even the famed Sailor Uranus. And yet he, a barbarian of Terra, beat her in three moves. This, she did not like. _

_Footsteps echoed down the hall, followed by a voice, "Lord Nephrite!"_

_Soldiers, one holding a torch, surrounded them. The firelight illuminated his face. She nearly gasped. His eyes, nearly hidden by wavy locks of the deepest chestnut, were completely grey. He was blind!_

The whistle of her teapot brought her back from the past. Lord Nephrite, the blind scholar, had beaten her. She should have known then that he would eternally change her. Though Prince Endymion had cleared the misunderstanding, she had never truly forgiven him. Each time Serenity snuck to Terra, she chased after her in order to challenge the Shittenou of the West. Sparring matches melted into debates in his observatory or walks in the royal gardens. He taught her so much about plants and astronomy and even a few things about her combat style. With each passing encounter, he infiltrated the fortress that was her heart, reminding her that, though a senshi, she was also a woman. A woman who had desires of her own. The revelation came on a clear night on Terra, where she had lingered a little too long, claiming it was to allow Serenity a few more moment with Endymion. The truth was…she wanted to stay with him a little longer. That was when it happened.

_The cool night air bit at her exposed skin, but the warmth of his body next to hers made it worth while. She regrettably began to pull away, whispering her need to find Serenity, but his strong arms stopped her. She was pulled against his chest, trapped by his arms. She blushed as she looked into his eyes, so intense despite their blindness. One large, firm hand cupped her face. She instinctively leaned into it, greedily soaking in the feel of him. _

_"So beautiful," he whispered, the words rolling off his tongue like a reverent prayer._

_A flash of pain struck her heart. How could he know that? He could not see her. If he could see, he would not think so._

_He smiled softly, pulling her close until their foreheads touched. "You need not think such things, lovely Jupiter." His hands cupped her face, his thumb brushing away the tears she had not realized were falling. "The stars have shown me your face many times. You have always been majestic to me." _

_She drew in a shaky breath, not able to believe it. He…saw her? And he still believed her to be beautiful? "Why?" she whispered through trembling lips._

_He did not say a word. His hands drew her forward until his warm lips claimed hers._

Makoto stumbled back into the counter, her eyes closed and her hand pressing against her lips. She was lost in the memory of his kiss. She had always wondered why the kisses of her present ex-boyfriends had all seemed to be lacking something. She knew now that no one could ever compare to him. His kiss was passionate, controlled, wild, dominating, yet gentle and probing all at once. He knew how to master her, and she had willingly surrendered.

Those brief months spent in his arms had been the happiest of her life, past and present. With each day, her heart melded with his. There were no secrets between them. When he began to sense a threat to Terra, he told her. When things got worse, she knew. Tears burned in her eyes as she remembered their last night together.

General Jadeite had disappeared during a routine reconnaissance mission. Lord Tanzanite was working furiously night and day to find him while Lord Kunzite and her dearest love prepared the Terrian armies for the worst. Serenity had run off in hopes of seeing Endymion one more time. All the senshi came to Terra that day.

_"Nephrite," she whispered, holding him close. "What is going to happen?"_

_"I do not know," he admitted, his voice grave. "The stars are silent. I have pleaded nightly with them for any news, but they remain silent."_

_She tightened her hold, sensing his meaning. Mars was sick with grief over Lord Jadeite's disappearance. She could not bear the thought of the same thing happening. Tears fell from her eyes, staining his white uniform. "Why is this happening?"_

_"I do not know." They stayed together in silence for quite some time, both lost in her thoughts. She gazed up at the stars through the observatory roof, cursing them and pleading with them at the same time. She desperately needed to know._

_"Beloved." He broke the silence, moving away to look into her eyes. "This darkness is a master of trickery. Should something happen to me—"_

_"Do not say that!" she sobbed. "Do not say you will not live!"_

_His face contorted with pain for a moment; however, it faded in the midst of his urgency. "I can no longer make promises. But you must listen to me." He waited for her to prepare. "My love, should the worst happen, I want you to be ready for anything. This demon has no respect for the dead. I know of no other way to protect you save one." His tone was gravely serious. He leaned down until is lips were by her ears. In a voice barely a whisper, he said, "My name…is Seiryu."_

_She gasped as his magic poured into her body. He had just committed the most powerful magical bonding, even greater than blood bonds. Only his liege should know his true name, and yet he had entrusted it to her. She fell, weakened from the spell, against him, the tears slowing to a trickle. "Should the enemy try to trick you, just say my name, and the truth will be revealed." _

_She nodded, unable to move. "My name…" she whispered. He bent his head down to hear her. "I want you to know my name. It is Diana." She smiled as her magic left her. When his body leaned heavily upon hers, she pulled him closer. "I love you, Seiryu."_

Makoto slumped to the floor, no longer able to stand it. Tears poured down her eyes. They had made a vow more powerful than marriage. Their very magical cores had melded. Had it been a peaceful time, they would have married then and there. If only…

She had felt him die. The renting of that bond forced her to her knees. Pain like none she had ever felt before wracked her body. She screamed his name over and over again, nearly passing out several times. Only the touch of Queen Serenity's healing magic had calmed her. Yet, she never truly recovered. Her beloved was dead.

Her body remained weak for days on end; her magic never fully regenerated. Then Beryl attacked.

It was fast. The Shadow Warrior led the charge, destroying the city. She and the other Senshi tried to stand against it, but it was to no avail. They were thrown aside with little effort. They lay on the battlefield, doomed to watch the city fall, but the cruelty of fate was not finished with them.

_It hurt…it hurt so badly. She tried to move, tried to speak, tried everything, but her body refused to work. Death clawed at her vision, pulling her inch by inch into darkness. She closed her eyes, unsure if she would fight or give in. To give in meant seeing Seiryu again. But she could not forsake her duties now. _

_Boots crushing rock was her only warning. Someone grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her, forcefully, from the ground. A shriek of pain ripped from her lips. She opened her eyes to glare at her assailant, only to freeze as dark brown eyes bored into her. For a moment, her heart skipped a beat. "Seiryu?" she whispered._

_Those impassive eyes studied her with cold calculativity for an eternal moment before he drew his conclusion. "Ah yes, I see," he said to himself. "The chosen of my imperfect original."_

_Imperfect original? Those words cut through the haze of pain. He had not reacted to the name, meaning this was not Seiryu. But he looked identical to her lover. Why? A memory surfaced in her mind's eyes. Seiryu had once told her that the lands of the west had technology that rivaled Mercury. They had come close to successfully cloning human life before his father put a stop to such an atrocity. That was how the western kingdom fell to rebellion, and he had lost his throne. _

_Her eyes narrowed. So, she was facing an evil clone. How poetic. She tried to call up her powers, but his next words chilled her to the bones._

_"My imperfect original died by my hands. He was weak." Cocking his head to the side, he inquired, "Does that please you?"_

_Rage filled her. This soulless monster had…had…she screamed. The world blurred as power surged through her body. Then all was black._

She curled into a ball on the floor, sobs wracking her body. He had died. He had died, and she had failed. He had died, and she had been reincarnated. He had died. He was dead. Still dead. She had slandered his memory. Called him a traitor, murderer, and monster. Yet, it had never been him. Never once. Her dearest lover had died defending his home. She was here. He wasn't. She was alone.

The silence of the apartment was deafening. She wanted him back.

"Seiryu!" she screamed.

Outside, the storm raged on.

_Hdhsk_


	3. Dreaming

Incomplete

Chapter 2: Dreaming

By: Jecir

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep._

--Backstreet Boys "Incomplete"

The fans screamed and clapped and chanted her name. It accumulated like a crashing wave as the strands of the next song began to play. It was her most popular song, written first as a rage against him. Now, as the introductory chords moved into the first verse, Minako wondered if she had the heart to sing it ever again. She had always thought it was his eyes that had faded from silver to grey. Now she knew better, and she didn't want to sing. Still, she could not stop now. Her fans expected it. So, holding the microphone in trembling hands, she numbly sang Tokyo's number one hit single of the year, "Silver to Grey."

The words, she realized as they flowed from her lips, were unfairly hurtful. She had once thought them justified. Let the traitor hear her scorn. Let him know her pain. He was dead anyway, so what did it matter? Sailor Moon had dusted his ass!

Her voice caught.

No, not his…

She could barely choke out the chorus, grateful for the interlude. She needed to catch her breath. She had to center. She was the leader. Leaders were not weak. The tears began to brim.

The second verse became harder to sing than the first. She tried desperately to summon up the anger, the hurt, the bitterness that had fuelled this song's birth, but she couldn't. It had faded in light of the truth. The truth about him. The truth about his past. The truth about their deaths.

The next chorus faded into the bridge. She couldn't take it anymore. With a strangled sob, she stopped singing. Her hair fell over her face, and she cried. The screaming of the fans and the hype of the bass covered her tears, and the flashing lights hid the truth all too well. She was supposed to sing the chorus one more time. But instead of spewing out another rendition of hate, she heard herself saying, "But now I know the truth, that which was kept inside. How could I hate you when I know it wasn't your eyes. Yours were silver, his were grey. I destroyed a love that was not supposed to fade."

Her band was confused. Her fans were ecstatic. She was broken. The tears fell harder as she sobbed out, "Your eyes were silver…his were grey."

She ran from the stage, the musicians still finishing the last chords. She was supposed to sing three more songs before ending, but she couldn't. She just couldn't do it. She ran passed confused stage hands, past her floundering manager, and a very concerned Artemis. None of them mattered, anyway.

She slammed the door of her dressing room and locked it. Pain filled her, stealing her voice of reason. She screamed in agony as she tore at the ribbons in her hair. She should only be wearing one ribbon! One red ribbon! But no! Her hair had been braided and pulled into some crazy concoction that he would have hated! He liked her hair down. She was supposed to wear it down! She kicked off her stilettos, the sound of the expensive shoes hitting the wall a distant understanding as she sunk to all fours, no longer able to hold the pain in check. Her body could not properly assimilate the depth of pain her heart felt now. So she screamed. And cried. And cried. And screamed and cried and screamed and cried and cried and cried until her lungs burned and her throat hurt and her body shook. Then she collapsed. Her head began to pound, but she didn't care. She deserved it. She deserved it all.

Danburite was right. She was cursed.

_Floral scents invaded her senses as the teleportal magic faded and reality was restored. Serenity had escaped her. Not this time, though. This time, she would personally drag the Princess back to the Moon. "Serenity!" she called. She caught site of blond pigtails hurrying around a corner. She hurried after her charge. "Got you!" she cried as she rounded the corner. _

_Serenity was already safely wrapped in the arms of her Prince. However, it was not that display that drew her eyes. It was the amused chuckle of the man standing nearby. Long silver hair fell freely around broad shoulders, and silver eyes danced in the sunlight. He was grinning most infuriatingly as he said, "It must be hard having a bundle of curiosity for a Princess."_

_She had blushed furiously under the teasing barb; she nearly missed Endymion exclaim, "Kunzite!"_

"Kunzite," Minako whispered. Prince Endymion's Armor Bearer. The strongest warrior on Terra. The only man to capture her unruly Venesian heart. She curled tighter in on herself. "I'm so sorry…"

"Mina, love!" her manager cried as he and a human Artemis barged through the door. Minako didn't bother looking at them. She knew what she would see. Her manager would fuss over her, thinking she was sick or something. Artemis, on the other hand, would have that all knowing look that she hated, his eyes saying both "I'm sorry" and "I told you so" at the same time. Yes, he was sorry for her pain, but he had never liked Kunzite to begin with, so he was right. Jerk.

"Mina, darling, babe, my jewel!" her manager knelt next to her, getting dirt on his pristine white suit. "What is it?"

Minako didn't answer. What was she supposed to say? "No worries, Kento-san, I'm just eternally broken because last night I found out that the man I thought was a traitorous monster was, in fact, the evil older brother of the love of my life, and that we both were killed thousands of years ago by said evil brother. Oh, and did I mention that I've spent the last five years unfairly accusing my soul mate of crimes he didn't commit all because of a case of mistaken identities?" Yeah, that would go over well. She pushed herself up, arms wrapped tightly around her knees, and looked away.

"Kento-san," Artemis said, his tone brooking no argument. "Let us have a few minutes, please."

Kento looked at Artemis, inspecting his cold demeanor, and then at Minako's pained state. The conclusion he drew was wrong in all aspects of the word. However, this Artemis character was much taller than him. Standing, he dusted off his suit. "Very well, but if there is any trouble…" He let the threat—useless as it was—hang in the air as he left them alone.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, Artemis watching Minako brood. Knowing exactly where this was going, Minako decided to stop him before he could say anything. Pushing herself from the ground, she said, "I don't want to hear it."

"Minako," he tried anyway.

"No!" she snapped. "Don't you dare start! Don't you get it, Artemis? You were wrong!" She leaned against her vanity, her back to him as tears trickled from her eyes. "We were wrong. He never…" She couldn't say it. For so long she had relied on the pain of his betrayal to fuel her. It was easy to believe Danburite when her soul mate was an evil pawn of the Dark Kingdom. Now…she didn't know what to think. Everything she believed about the past dissolved, and she was left to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart in misery and guilt. "I slandered him…" she gasped, unable to bear herself. "I called him such awful things…"

Artemis did not say what he was thinking. He had never liked the Terrian General. He had never liked Terrians in general. To know that his charge, the one destined to stand proud and strong as the leader of the Moon Kingdom's Armies, the personal confident of the Princess, the brightest star in the Silver Millennium, fell easily into his arms had angered him beyond words. No one was supposed to touch her, yet he, with one look, captured her. Artemis had not approved. It seemed poetic justice to see the once great General a pawn of Beryl. Oh, what heinous secrets the Prince of Earth had kept from them. He clenched his fists, angry at Endymion for opening this new door. It had hurt Minako.

What he would not admit was that it now took away all bases for his hate.

"Minako," he tried once more to help her.

"No." She had whispered it, but it cut through him like a knife. "Get out. I don't want to talk to you, so get out."

Artemis felt the command like a physical blow. He watched her shoulders start to tremble; his heart hurt at the sound of muffled sobs rising again. But she didn't want him there anymore. He left, not knowing if there was anything that could be done anymore. He cursed Kunzite's memory as the door closed between him and Minako.

Minako slumped into the pink vanity chair and stared at her reflection. Her mascara was running, giving her raccoon eyes, and her hair was limp around her unnaturally pale face. If her fans saw her now…

_He laughed as they walked through the palace, never noticing—or seeing but not caring—the annoyance etched on her face. "Your vanity," he said after a few moments, "Never ceases to amaze me."_

"_Vanity?" she balked. Who was he to talk to her about vanity? _

_He grinned good naturedly at her, ignorant of his blatant superiority complex. She would show him just how vain she was compared to him. _

"_You are a warrior. A leader, in fact, with an image of respect and command to endure," he said, catching her off guard. She had been lost in her thoughts about breaking his pride. "And yet, you are immaculately dressed. You must spend a fair amount of time fixing your hair." He pointed to the complicated weave the held her flowing locks at bay. "And you wear make up. Is it not vanity?"_

"_I am royalty," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I have an image to uphold, unlike others in my position."_

_The light immediately dimmed in his eyes. He looked away, suddenly interested in the cobblestone before them. "Indeed, not all are royalty."_

_Such a strange statement coming from him, she thought as the silence stretched on between them. Why would it sound unusual from his lips only?_

"_Even so," he began again, once more startling her from her thoughts, "Would it be so hard to keep your hair down once in a while?"_

From that day on, she kept her hair down save for her one red ribbon. Minako smiled despite herself. He had always had that affect on her. His opinion slowly rose to being the highest in her eyes. Everything she did, she did to impress him. She wanted to show him that she was an equal leader to him. The very thought was laughable. Why should she, the Princess of Venus, the most powerful Sailor Senshi, believe herself to be beneath a common Terrian? At the time, she did not consider it a test of equality. It was simply the truth. She was superior, so why did he not acknowledge it?

Because he was a dirty liar. A very hot, sexy-god-like dirty liar, but a dirty liar none the less.

It had happened perhaps three months before Beryl attacked. She had "chased" Serenity to Terra, and come across a very disturbing scene…

"_The Central Kingdom will not stand for this!" came a cold voice from inside the throne room. She stopped outside the door, wondering what was happening. She was certain she had seen Serenity come this way. Her Princess was no where to be seen. Perhaps she had gone inside? Venus paused at the door. It was partially open. She lingered at the threshold as that cold voice spoke again._

"_You have flouted the sacred laws of my kingdom!" From the door, Venus saw a sight she would never forget._

_Kunzite—no, it was not Kunzite. He looked exactly like him, though. The same face, the same hair, the same built. However, his skin was darker, as if he had been out in the sun every day of his life, and, on closer inspection, Venus saw that his eyes were grey. This stranger was dressed in a pristine white robe draped around his narrow hips and falling, like a waterfall, over his left shoulder. Golden armbands encased his upper arms, straining against his powerful biceps. A broad golden pendent—some sort of bird, perhaps?—lay across his pectorals, held there by a thick golden chain. He wore no crown, but Venus knew him to be royalty. It was in his air._

_His eyes were ablaze now with anger as he pointed an accusing finger at Prince Endymion. "You harbored this heretic," His finger flew sharply to an unseen part of the room, "For nearly ten years. You lied to the Central Kingdom. We will not easily forgive this breaking of our sacred laws." He emphasized the last two words, a dangerous threat hanging heavily in the silence. _

"_You are mistaken, Pharaoh Anubis," Endymion replied coolly. Venus could hear the strain in his voice. He had to keep his anger in check for the sake of his kingdom. "No such treachery has occurred."_

"_Then tell me, oh great Prince," Anubis mocked, "Why _he_ is still alive."_

_Venus leaned forward, pushing the door opened further, grateful that none took notice of her, to see who they were debating so heatedly._

_Kunzite knelt at the side of his Prince, his face a mask of stone, his eyes downcast. _

"_Prince Ahkmed was, by sacred order, sentenced to death!"_

"_And die, he did," Endymion finished, rising to his feet. "By my hands, he was killed, and by my hands, he was raised. Prince Ahkmed of the Central Kingdom died, according to your laws. What happened after that is none of your concern."_

_Venus gasped. Kunzite was a Prince? Memories of their conversation so long ago floated back to her. He had lied…_

"_I demand his blood," Anubis hissed. "You will give it to me, or I shall take it myself!" _

_Lord Jadeite and Lord Nephrite appeared in an instant, both with weapons drawn and pointed at the angered ruler. Endymion's hand rested firmly on his own blade. "You will leave now, Pharaoh."_

_Anubis glared hatefully at Endymion. "This is not over."_

"_Yes, it is." Endymion turned away. "Escort him from the grounds."_

_Venus backed away from the door just as it was thrown open. Anubis stalked out, trailed by the two Shittenou, their weapons still held at the ready. He stopped short when he saw her. Their eyes locked. Venus felt his hatred wash over her. It frightened her. _

"_This way," Jadeite instructed, prodding the Pharaoh with his sword. They turned down the corridor and disappeared around a corner._

_As the door closed, Venus saw Endymion kneel in front of Kunzite._

_She had never seen the High General look so broken._

Tears began to brim over her bloodshot eyes once more as she remembered what happened next…

"_You lied to me!" she panted in the predawn. _

_He did not look at her. They were standing at the edge of a forest, embraced by the primitive might of the Terrian morning. It was the first time she had found him alone, first chance she had to get the truth. _

"_You said you were not royalty!"_

"_I am not," he replied quietly._

"_You are a Prince of the Central Kingdom!" _

_He visibly flinched at the words. She reigned in her anger, remembering the look on his face after Anubis had left. His own brother wanted him dead. Why?_

"_I was born a prince; I died a prince. I live, now, a soldier."_

"_But," she whispered, uncertain as to why this was so important to her. If he were truly a prince, than maybe…just maybe… "But you are still a prince. Royal blood flows in your veins."_

"_It does not matter," he growled. Venus stepped back as he turned to her, his face fierce in the first rays of the sun. _

_She found courage from an unknown source. "It does matter! Blood matters!"_

"_Loyalty matters!" he countered. "A warrior's loyalties outweigh his blood. I have long since renounced my heritage." His voice was cold as ice as he said, "I am no prince."_

Minako slammed her fist onto the vanity, cursing that day with every breath in her body. That had been the beginning of the end. Kunzite distanced himself from her. And Pharaoh Anubis was good to his word. The Central Kingdom broke its alliance with the Golden Throne. Soon after, the Northern and Western Kingdoms broke away as well. Whispers of a horrible darkness reached even the ears of Queen Serenity. She forbade anyone from going to Terra, but that did not stop the Princess, nor did it stop the Senshi.

Then Lord Jadeite disappeared.

"_Kunzite!" she cried as she tore through the palace gate. She had to make it. She had to! He was leaving. He was leaving, and she knew he would not be coming back. "Kunzite!"_

_Hundreds of soldiers stood in ready at the main gate, all mounted on mighty war steeds. At the head was Lord Kunzite, the High General, seated atop of dark grey Arabian stallion. So very fitting. Lord Nephrite sat astride a black steed, waiting. They both turned as she came through the gates._

"_Lady Venus," Kunzite greeted, the smallest trace of surprise in his voice._

"_Kunzite," she panted, "Is it true?" His silence was answer enough. Possessed by sheer desperation, she grabbed his arm, her fingers turning white under her gloves as she held tightly and searched his eyes, hating herself for the weakness she was showing. Yet, her heart begged her not to let him leave. "You cannot go."_

_He did not look at her. "I have a duty to the people."_

"_What about your duty to your Prince? You are his armor bearer! You are to remain at his side, not leave him defenseless!" Her pleading had nothing to do with Endymion. They both knew that._

"_I have been ordered to lead the armor against the enemy," he replied, his silver eyes meeting her blue. She stilled under his gaze. For the first time in an eternity, he smiled at her, a soft, tender smile that she had so desperately missed. "Endymion commands I protect his people."_

"_Loyalties," she whispered, unable to hold his gaze for shame of her weakness. She was a leader, not some simpleton. How could she question him?_

_He dismounted to stand in front of her, his mighty steed hiding them from the others. Lord Nephrite had the courtesy to command the army to move out, leaving them in pseudo solitude. _

_Kunzite tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him through watering eyes. "Loyalty," he said, "is more important than blood."_

"_And the heart?" she asked, Sailor Venus melting away into the trembling, frightened Princess Venus who feared for the one she loved most. "Where does loyalty lie in wake of the heart?"_

"_My heart," he replied, pausing in thought for a few eternal moments. "My heart belongs with the one I am most loyal. The one who knows my name."_

_His name? She should have known. She and the Senshi were not the only magically gifted warriors. She knew the power of the true name. Serenity knew hers. She was the only one who did and should ever. But, standing there, in his arms, knowing this was the last time she would ever see him again, she wondered at the consequences. Only Serenity…only her…_

_She made up her mind._

_Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled herself up to his ear, the tears falling down her pale cheeks. "My name is Aphrodite."_

_He gasped as the bond formed, powerful, unbreakable, humming with magic born beyond the realm of time. She did not concern herself with the ramifications of such an act. She wanted his heart; he already had hers._

_He held her close and whispered, "Byako."_

"Byako…" The name fit him.

He had kissed her hand. Any other goodbye would have been unbearable. Without another word, he mounted his steed and rode to lead his forces. They would be joined by hundreds of thousands more outside the city. They made their stand. And they fell. He fell. She had felt him fall.

Artemis held her that night. She had been at home, visiting her parents for the final time, making preparations for the battle to come, and taking a much needed break from the palace. He had held her as she cried, and he had hated Kunzite for it. She knew. Her guardian could not keep secrets from her, as she could not keep any from him. It mattered little then. The end was near.

The attack had been quick. She led the Senshi in a counter attack, only to fall before the more powerful Shadow Warrior. Her final memories on the moon filtered to the top of her mind as the tears began to fall anew.

"_Well, well, look at what we have here," sneered a cruel female she did not recognize. _

_Venus tried to push herself to her feet. Mercury was lying next to her, bleeding profusely, barely conscious. She had to protect her friend. _

_A woman with wavy blond hair strode confidently out of the mists of battle, her green eyes alight with the desire to kill. She looked at them like a predator would its next meal before turning back and calling with glee, "Look, Malachite! I found them!"_

_Venus could not help the shock that filled her as _he_ walked forward. Anubis, the fallen Pharaoh, now turned puppet of Queen Beryl, stared down at her with indifferent eyes. The woman had jumped over her to grab Mercury by her collar. "I found two pathetic Sailor Whores!"_

"_Now, now, Zoicite," Malachite chided, "Remember our orders."_

"_Right." She jerked Mercury off the ground, laughing at the cry of pain she ripped from the fragile girl. "Bring back their heads!"_

"_Mercury…" Venus gasped through ragged breaths. She struggled to stand, feeling Mercury's fear and pain through their bond. _

_Zoicite leaned down and began whispering something in Mercury's ear. Venus was suddenly consumed by waves of despair; it took her a moment to realize it was coming from her trapped friend. She saw tears begin to fall from the smallest Senshi. That witch was driving daggers into her friend's soul. Anger filled her, drawing up the last reserves of her powers. She threw her hand forward, releasing a white hot beam of light. Zoicite screamed, releasing Mercury to clutch at her face. In that instant, Venus sent a wave of magic to her friend, hoping it would comfort her somehow. _

_The cold, unfeeling metal of Malachite's blade drove through her back, pinning her to the ground. She choked on her own blood, unable to scream. _

"_You dare…" he growled darkly._

_Zoicite ran to his side, tears falling from her eyes as she lamented, "She cut my beautiful face!"_

_He tore the blade from her flesh. She cried in agony, blood pooling in her throat and spilling over her lips. She could no longer breathe. The world was fading into darkness. _

_Malachite knelt in front of her, his villainous leer filling her vision. "I know you were there," he said. The evil in his eyes increased as he said, "I kept my word."_

Minako screamed in rage, knocking everything off her vanity as she did. Damn him! Damn him! DAMN HIM!!!! He had killed Kunzite!

And she had not gotten revenge. She had had the chance, but in the end, she had not delivered the killing blow. Sailor Moon had.

Minako was left with the guilt.

There was a knock at her door. "Excuse me, Aino-san." It was an attendee. "There are some reporters outside who want to talk to you about tonight."

Reporters. Damn it. Reality was calling her.

She looked up at her reflection. Tear stained. Red eyed. Weak.

_Would you hate what I've become?_ she wondered. _Byako?_

She returned to reality, but her heart lived in the dream.


	4. Promises

Incomplete

Chapter 3: Promises

By: Jecir

"…_I pray that this heart will be unbroken…"_

Backstreet Boys _"Incomplete"_

_He looked so broken as he gazed into the clear night sky. He clutched the balcony railing with a desperation she thought unnatural for him. He was trembling. "Hecate, you must promise me," he whispered, turning to her. She gasped at the depth of fear she saw in his eyes. "If the worst should happen…you must promise me…"_

Sailor Mars stood at the mouth of the cave, recalling vaguely the last time she had ventured out into this darkness. Malachite had attacked them, and then they were taken to the moon. There, they remembered…but it was not the whole truth. She had always known something was missing, but it didn't matter then, nor did it matter now, years later, as she stood once more in the cave leading to what was once Beryl's hideout. Nothing truly mattered.

Except _that_.

Red heels clicked on the cold floor, sending loud echoes before her. She didn't care if she was heard. There was nothing left here. As she ventured boldly through the darkness, her mind wandered back to the moment she remembered. She had been praying. The fire leapt unnaturally high, and her mind was invaded by a familiar power that brought a wave of memories in its wake. The onslaught of visions weakened her; she nearly passed out, but Hino Rei was not one to be so easily taken down. She pulled herself together and continued to pray.

It didn't matter to her what happened in the past. Not one bit.

She moved on.

_Her heels clicked loudly as she raced through the unfamiliar halls of the Terrian Golden Palace. She ignored Mercury's warning cries growing faint behind her. There was a foreign magic here. As the keeper of the sacred fires of Mars, it was her duty to purify evil wherever she found it. And all Terrian magic was evil._

_She drew closer and closer to the source, all the while moving deeper and deeper into the heart of the castle. Her sixth sense was out of control. She had to find the source!_

_Large golden double doors appeared at the end of the hall way. Behind them was the magic. She summoned the sacred powers of Mars to aid her. Fire formed in her fists as she kicked open the doors. With a loud battle cry, she threw the flames forward._

_The fire flew straight and true at the startled man standing before a golden alter. A roaring fire blazed between two golden birds standing proud and strong with their wings thrown back in full flight. His dark blue robes billowed as he pivoted, his hands held out before him. _

_Mars smirked to herself. No one could stop her flames._

_The fire met his hands. He spun on his heel, his hands moving in an arc with the motion of his body. The fire followed him. A ring formed around him as he guided the flames around his body and released them back at her. _

_Mars froze in shock. She barely recovered in time to reabsorb the fire into her body. Even after, she was unable to move. The fire seeping into her body was not her own. She gasped as the unfamiliar heat sank deep into her soul. Sweat formed over her body, and the legs nearly gave out. She glared at the stranger, her ebony bangs hiding her fear. How had he commanded her fire while changing its magical design? _

_The stranger turned back to the alter as if nothing had happened, bowed his head, and prayed. Sailor Mars slumped to the ground, her body no longer able to cope. Her heart was racing. She had to center. _

"_I do not know what the decorum of your planet dictates, Fire Maiden, but we on Terra have a rather strict custom when entering a room," he spoke suddenly. He raised his head, clapped twice, and turned. "It is called knocking."_

_Sailor Mars felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck. How dare he speak to her in such a disrespectful manner! She pushed herself to her feet, the weakness leaving her body as if to flee her anger. However, the tide of scorn ebbed when she saw the pendent hanging off of the leather strap around his neck. It was as if a bit of fire had crystallized; the Terrian planetary symbol was etched into the center. She, herself, had the same pendant that bore the symbol of Mars. _

_He was a chosen keeper of the Sacred Fires. _

_And from the looks of his ceremonial robe, he was of a higher order than she. She immediately knelt and lowered her head in shame. "Forgive me, brother, I did not know—"_

"_That Terra had a member of the order?" His tone was both reprimanding and mocking. "Worry not, celestial sister, many do not."_

_She flushed under his rebuke. It was true. None of the Silver Millennium believed Terra to posses any remnant of the old ways. It was believed that Terra's sacred flame burned out before the Age of Darkness, when the last magical king died. _

_The soft footfalls of his gilded steps drew her attention back to the moment. If he wished it, by sacred order, he could have her stripped of her position. Royal blood did not matter in this Order. She closed her eyes and waited. _

_He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Do not fear, Hecate, I will not punish you."_

_She froze under his touch. "How…how…"_

_He knelt next to her and whispered into her ear, "There is a reason the Terrian Chosen were sealed from the Order." _

_His hot breath against her ear sent a strange shiver down her spine._

_He stood and walked out, leaving a very shaken Sailor Mars alone._

Like that day, her sixth sense guided her to her destination. She moved through the maze of corridors like a specter, never once fearing a stray Youma. There was nothing left in these caves that she had to fear. She was the bravest, strongest, most heartless Sailor Senshi. Even the cruel Sailor Uranus could not live as emotionless as she. She was the passionate Sailor Mars who lived above love. Her heart was dead, and she didn't care.

_She accompanied her Princess to the Palace. She knew this was not a diplomatic visit ordered by the Queen, though her Princess had sworn over and over again that it was. She was doing as told. Her Princess would have gone with or without her, but Mars would be damned if she allowed that love-struck Jupiter or her waning Leader to guard the Princess on this dangerous planet. And this time, she would not be caught off guard. _

_They entered the throne room. Mars felt disgusted watching her Princess bow respectfully to the King and Queen of Terra. "Barbarians," she hissed under her breath. _

_Yet, she, too, had to bow. She would not risk strife, despite her feelings. _

_A door to the left of the thrones opened, and the Prince of Terra entered, flanked by his four generals. She narrowed her eyes when she saw _him_ enter. He was now dressed in his uniform, a pristine white jacket with red trim, brown trousers, and a long white cape. Two swords hung from the leather belt at his waist. The sword hilts, she noticed, were shaped like eagle claws._

_A spark of fear jolted her heart as his eyes drifted over her. He knew her real name. That meant he had power over her. But how did he know?_

_His words from their first encounter haunted her memory. A reason…what reason? It did not matter. Terrians were barbarians. Queen Serenity was a fool for wanting to reopen trade with the likes of them, but as a Senshi, she would not go against her Queen's wishes._

_Princess Serenity took Prince Endymion's arm and allowed herself to be lead to the gardens. Sailor Mars followed, and, much to her chagrin, so did the Priest. He walked beside her. His presence was suffocating. She could feel the heat of his inner flame moving over her skin, calling to the fire inside of her. To her horror, she felt the fire rise in her blood in response. Her magic hummed with the desire to merge with his. _

_They turned a corner, and suddenly, they were alone. _

"_You do not seem to pay attention to your surroundings, Hecate," he chided. "It is a dangerous weakness for a warrior."_

_She looked around. They were surrounded on three sides by a towering hedge covered in red roses. He blocked the only way back into the garden. She was trapped, but she would not let him have power over her by showing her fear in being so. Standing straight, she threw her head back in challenge. "You presume much by using my name so freely."_

_Any other man would wilt under the fire in her eyes, but not he. He smiled, pleased with the threat in her voice. "It is your punishment, child," he replied silkily. "Do you not know your sacred laws? When a member of a planetary order enters the temple of another planetary order uninvited, that member's sacred name is revealed as punishment for disrespecting the sacred order. You barged in on my ritual, thus your name is forfeit to me."_

"_That is unfair!" she snapped, mentally recoiling at the childish tone in her voice. "I did not know the Terrian Order remained!"_

_He laughed coldly at her protest. "Did you think you and the Senshi were the only magical warriors left in the universe? Oh how arrogant your Alliance has become."_

_She bristled. "Only a barbarian would say such slander!"_

"_Who is barbaric, Hecate?" he asked, rebuking her once more with the use of her name. "Might I ask the reason for your intrusion?"_

_By sacred law, she was bound to answer. No member of a lesser rank could deny truth to a higher Chosen. Bowing her head, she said, "I felt a powerful magic near my Princess's location. As we were on Terra, I felt it was a threat and went to stop it."_

"_By that, you mean all Terrian Magic is evil." _

_She flushed, feeling shame for her actions for the first time in her life. _

_His cape rustled in the breeze as he turned. "I find that true barbarism is to not allow a people to advance in the ways deemed sacred to them once before."_

She paused at the entrance of a large cavern. Phosphoric light cast the room into a pale blue hue. She was getting close to her destination. Soon, it would all be over. She would return back to life, and perhaps, help her friends move on as well.

Makoto had locked herself in her apartment.

Minako was on tour.

And no one had heard from Ami in days.

Rei narrowed her eyes. They needed to get over it. The past was the past. They had a future kingdom to prepare for. Moping over past loves was a useless waste of time. The sooner she completed her task, the better.

She broke into a trot.

Soon, very soon…

"_What is your name?"_

_He looked up from the report he had been reading. "Have you not learned the subtle art of knocking?"_

_She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "Tell me."_

_He dropped the report, letting it roll back up as he sat back and folded his hands. "It is not difficult. When approaching a closed door, ball up your fist and knock your knuckled against the wood three times. Hence the term 'knocking'."_

_She pushed off the door frame, no longer intimidated by his arrogant manners. She remained back, however, for there was still a level of respect that had to remain. She would not admit that her magic still thrummed in his presence. The more she resisted, the harder it stirred. She avoided him as much as possible, but that made it worse. But she would endure. She was strong. "Answer me."_

_He stood and moved past her in long, graceful strides. As he passed her, she felt her magic leap within her. It pressed against her chest as if trying to escape. She forced it back. _

_He closed the door. "You know my name."_

"_No, my Lord Jadeite," she replied as he walked back to his desk. "It has been two months. The punishment should not remain. It is belittling!"_

"_It is no concern of mine that you fear being controlled," he said as he sorted through the mess on his desk. He picked up a half buried sheet of paper, looked it over, and set it back down. "And if I recall, I have done nothing that would be considered an enforcement of control upon you."_

_She clenched her fists in irritation. "The only way to break the punishment is for you to willingly give your name to me."_

_He turned slowly, his blue eyes—the color of the heart of a flame—locked with hers. "I will not give my name to one unwilling to receive it."_

"_I am willing!" she snapped. _

"_No, you are not," he contradicted with a shake of his head. _

"_I am!" she cried again. "Rain on the alter! Do you understand what this punishment is doing to me?"_

"_Do you understand the consequences of your actions?" he snapped back. The heat of the room visibly increased. Sailor Mars stepped back at his show of power. He stepped forward as he spoke, his eyes burning into her soul. "You demand release, but at what price? To exchange names forms the strongest of bonds. It is not even done between a liege and his servant! You gave your name to your Princess, but would never dare ask for hers. It would mean something beyond equality! Such a bond is not to be entered lightly."_

_She stepped back again and stopped. She was trapped now against the door. She fumbled for the handle, but his very magical presence froze her in place. Heat moved from him in waves. Her magic raced through her veins, begging to be released, to merge with his more powerful flame._

"_The Law of Intrusion was set in place so that a situation like ours would not occur!" he said firmly. "It is a cruel punishment indeed to have such control forcibly placed upon you. And worse still, if the master is of the opposite gender…" He trailed off. He was standing directly in front of her. One more step would meld their bodies together. _

_She looked up at him, mesmerized despite herself. He was taller than her; taller, stronger, and more powerful. It frightened and excited her. Her heart thundered in her ears. Her throat was dry. She swallowed as she waited for him to finish. _

_His eyes flashed with indecisiveness. "Do you know why the Terrian Order was sealed off from the rest?" She shook her head slowly. "It is because the Terrian flame is too wild. It contains two sides, both dangerous in their own way. One burns with the passion for life; the other burns with the desire to destroy. The Terrian flame consumes all the wickedness of the other planetary flames. That is why it is the strongest." He stroked her face with one trembling hand. "That is why your magic calls to mine." _

_He stepped forward. She gasped as his body pressed against hers. Her magic erupted around her, finally able to connect with his through physical touch. _

"_Do you understand what you are asking me?" he whispered again. "If I tell you, there is no going back. If I tell you, you will be consumed."_

_She stared into his eyes, lost in the swirl of power. He was a barbarian. A Terrian. He had control. She wanted freedom. She wanted release._

_She wanted him. _

_She nodded silently._

_He leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss against her forehead. "Very well then." His lips burned a path to her ear, where he whispered, "My name, my beautiful Hecate, is Suzaku."_

_The gateway blocking their magic from mixing flew open, and like two rushing rivers, their magic merged._

_It made her weak. _

_She leaned against him and was consumed. _

She was here.

It was a small, dank little cavern. There was no light save for the weak pulse coming from the large crystal standing horrifically at the other end. She walked forward, her face blank, until she stood face to face with the stone.

He stared back, his face a mask of shock and terror.

Rei placed one gloved hand against the ice coffin. It hummed with negative energy. A cold smile played across her lips as she greeted him. "Hello, my Lord Jadeite."

He had not died that night at the airport. The Sacred Fire of her temple had revealed that to her soon after the visions cleared. Instead, he was here, trapped, waiting for her.

Now she could finish what she started.

_He stood on the balcony looking up at the clear night sky. The moonlight outlined every crevice of his bear chest, and the cool breeze danced through his tangled golden hair. He was troubled, she could sense it through their bond._

_She wrapped the silken sheet around her body and slid from their bed. Her bare feet propelled her across the cool tile floor until she stood behind him. Light danced across the ruby band encircling her left ring finger as she stroked his shoulder. "Suzaku, what is it?"_

_He looked down. "A creature of great darkness has invaded Terra. It has already infested the Central, Western, and Northern Kingdoms with its evil. Their armies are massing on the boarders. Lord Nephrite and I have done all in our power to keep the evil contained, but it is too much. I fear for Terra." His voice grew graver still as he whispered, "I fear for my Prince."_

_There was more. She waited for him to tell her._

_Suzaku looked back up into the night sky. "Prince Endymion has asked me to take the Special Forces on a reconnaissance mission. My men are prepared to die, if necessary to report the strength of the enemy."_

_He was avoiding the true issue. "Beloved," she whispered, "What is truly bothering you?" _

_He looked so broken as he gazed into the clear night sky. He clutched the balcony railing with a desperation she thought unnatural for him. He was trembling. "Hecate, you must promise me," he whispered, turning to her. She gasped at the depth of fear she saw in his eyes. "If the worst should happen…you must promise me…"_

"_What is it?" she asked, fear clenching her stomach. She didn't understand. What was he saying?_

"_This demon is turning the hearts of the people by drawing out the deep evil within." He broke off, unable to bear the truth he was about to utter. "Within my heart…buried deep in the darkness…is all the sin of the universe. I contain it. It is my burden. I fear facing this demon, for I may…I may…"_

"_Stop that!" she snapped. "How can you think yourself so weak?"_

"_I am human, Hecate. First and foremost, I am still human. And humans are weak." He turned fully to her and took her hands. "If the battle turns ill, you must kill me." Her face paled in the moonlight, but he pushed on. "Only you can. If that demon gets the better of me, your fire can save me. Please, Hecate, promise me."_

She hadn't said anything. She only nodded. That was no true promise. But it gave him hope, and for that, she was glad. She clung to the belief that he was strong enough not to fall. One week later, the report of his disappearance reached her ears. She had gone to Terra to demand the truth. Endymion would not talk to her. Lord Kunzite and Lord Nephrite were preparing for war, and Lord Tanzanite was too busy trying to find her beloved. That was confirmation enough. She had waited for days inside his Temple, praying that he would return. The Princess herself had to order her out. She did not see her beloved again until that fateful day on the moon.

_She lay on the battlefield, unable to breath. The Shadow Warrior's power was far more than she had imagined. She struggled to get to her feet. Where were the others? She could not see them. She grit her teeth and forced her body to move. One step at a time. She had to find the others._

"_Well, well, you survived," came his unnaturally cold voice from behind her. Mars turned slowly, disbelief written on her face. There he was, her beloved, dressed in a dark grey uniform, a cold smile on his lips. "Then again, you Sailor Senshi are supposed to be hard to kill."_

_It couldn't be true. She stumbled backwards, unable to bear the sight._

_He laughed coldly as she fell to the ground. "You never learned to pay attention to where you were going." He shook his head. "A very dangerous weakness indeed, Hecate."_

_Mars gasped. The sound of her name spoken in a tone so filled with hatred landed in her ears like a physical blow. What had happened to him to change him so? His words echoed through her ears… "Within my heart …is all the sin of the universe…"_

_Was this the evil half of his soul? The one he had warned her about? Was this the fire that craved to destroy?_

_No. He was too proud to willingly give in. But how? How!_

_Did she do it? That witch! Was it her?_

_Or was it the demon he had so feared? Was that demon's powers truly so strong that it could overcome even the strongest of sacred fires? _

_She stared, frozen, paralyzed, as he unsheathed his sword. "Good bye, beloved!" _

_Mars closed her eyes and cried, "Suzaku!"_

_His arm froze in mid swing. "What…did you call me?" _

_She swallowed the tears rising in her throat. "Suzaku?"_

_His hard blue eyes melted into liquid flame. Jadeite dropped his sword and clutched his head. He screamed in pain as blue fire surrounded him. "Hecate…" he gasped suddenly. He fell to his knees; one hand grasped his chest, the other reached for her. "Beloved?" he whispered, dazed, confused, as if waking from a dream._

_She sobbed in relief. He was not truly gone. She crawled to him and pulled him against her. "You are alive!" she cried._

_He grasped her shoulders and whispered, "No, my love, I am not." His body was trembling with strain; sweat trickled down his forehead. She watched in horror as his eyes turned to ice then fire then ice and back to fire. His soul was struggling desperately with the darkness. "I cannot contain it for long, not here. There is too much evil. Too much…" He trailed off in visible pain. His grip on her shoulders tightened. He searched her eyes desperately. "Any moment, I will lose control. I fear what I will do to you…to my Prince, to this kingdom."_

_The tears were pouring from her eyes. She shook her head, unable to bear the thought that it has come to this. "Please do not ask me." _

_He brushed away her tears with him thumb, the deepest love shining through his pain. "I am so sorry, lover. But you must forget me."_

"_No!" She threw herself against his body and sobbed brokenly. "Do not ask me!"_

"_Hecate…" He held her close. _

_She felt him lose himself to the darkness. She heard his sword scrap across the ground. Still, she held onto him. No words were said as he drove his blade through her heart._

Rei shook her head, banishing the memories to the darkest depths of her soul. She had been too weak then to keep her promise. But not anymore.

She narrowed her eyes, her resolve steady and firm. She would do her sacred duty. She would destroy his evil. Pressing both hands against the ice, she whispered, "Fire Soul."

The Sacred Fires of Mars ripped from her hands and swirled around the prison. She stepped back to watch. The ice melted in chunks that dissolved with a hiss, releasing black mist into the air. She watched dispassionately as the cruel warrior known as General Jadeite awoke from his slumber only to fall into an inferno. His cries of pain fell on deaf ears.

She watched as the Sacred Fired consumed his body. It was what he deserved for being weak.

Suddenly, from the flames, she saw it…his eyes, strong and clear, watching her. Through the fire, she saw him smile. "Thank you, Hecate…" he whispered.

Her heart stopped.

With one final cry, he died, his body falling into the fires and disappearing into ash.

Rei waited with baited breath for what would happen next.

The moments ticked by in an unbearable eternity. Yet she waited.

It would be soon. It would all be over soon.

He said her fire would save him.

She waited.

Nothing…

That couldn't be right. Something was supposed to happen. "Suzaku?" she whispered. "This isn't funny. Come on!"

Nothing.

He was supposed to be saved! What went wrong?

"Suzaku!" she yelled.

Tears welled up in her eyes. What went wrong?

She hit her knees. Ash flew around her as she dug through the soot. He was Suzaku! The Phoenix who would rise again! Where was he?

Her fingers found something in the ash. She grasped it and pulled it out.

It was a fire flame medallion with the Terrian symbol etched in the center.

Rei stared in shock.

She had kept her promise. She had killed him.

Hino Rei, the passionate Senshi who lived above love, clutched the medallion to her breast and sobbed.

It wasn't fair.

She had kept her promise. He had fallen, and she had killed him.

It was just so unfair.


	5. Alone

Incomplete

Chapter 4: Alone

By: Jecir

"…_but without you, I'm going to be incomplete."_

_--"Incomplete" by the Backstreet Boys_

_The Shadow Warrior had done his job well. With one attack, the famed Sailor Senshi were left scattered over the battlefield, their bodies beaten and broken. Mercury lay in a trembling heap. Her blood stained the rubble around her as she tried desperately to assess the damage. A broken bone in her left thigh; the bones in her right ankle were shattered; internal bleeding caused a build up of pressure in her abdomen, effectively hindering her lungs from expanding to their full capacity; her vision blurred due to a concussion; and she could not feel her left arm._

_Her magical senses crackled with static from the constantly increasing use of Dark Energy converging on the once pure Moon Kingdom. She could not sense Jupiter or Mars; Venus was close, though. But where? She tried to roll, but her body stiffened and spasmed. Forcing her to remain still. Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Genbu," she whispered like a desperate prayer. He would not come for her. He was already gone._

_"Well, well, look at what we have here."_

_Mercury's eyes widened at the sound the familiar voice. Fear and anger filled her being. She wanted to fight; she wanted to run. She wanted…_

_Lady Zoicite strode confidently up to the fallen warriors, her hands perched cockily on her narrow hips. Tossing her head back triumphantly, she looked over her shoulder and called, "Look, Malachite! I found them!" A gleam of cruelty filled her dead green eyes as she grabbed Mercury by the collar and spat in her face, "I found two pathetic Sailor Whores!"_

"_Now, now, Zoicite," Malachite chided, "Remember our orders."_

"_Right." She jerked Mercury off the ground, laughing at the cry of pain she ripped from the fragile girl. "Bring back their heads!"_

_Mercury glared hatefully at the female general. Zoicite smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You are so pathetic. Weak, just like that bastard brother of mine. How he could ever truly love anyone is a mystery. He says he loved his prince, but what good did that do him in the end? The Golden Kingdom is nothing more than a pile of smoldering cinders now." She pulled Mercury up further and cackled gleefully. "He said he loved you! And yet, here you are, suffering and dying. And where is my dear little brother, hm? Certainly not here." She threw her head back and released a loud, long, cruel bark of a laugh. "He's dead!" she shrieked joyously. "Died like the dog he was." _

_The tears burned down her cheeks unhindered. He was dead. Her lover was dead!_

_Zoicite's cruel eyes fell on the trembling Senshi as she added, "He died…cursing your name."_

_No! _

_A beam of white light struck Zoicite's face. The Dark Kingdom general released her victim and howled in pain, clutching her face. Mercury fell back to the ground, new levels of pain exploding through her body. Yet, through it all, a comforting magic wrapped around her. It was Venus. _

_An image appeared in her mind's eye, one of her dead Genbu holding her close, a golden thread wrapped tightly around them. Venus's faint voice called over their link, "There has never been a love so pure in this world as his love for you."_

_Mercury smiled._

_The magic was brutally cut away. Mercury's smile vanished as the magical bong connecting her to Venus was severed. Shock set in, leaving her frozen on the ground. Venus was dead…_

_Zoicite appeared over her once more, blood trickling down her wounded face, a long crystal dagger in her hands. "No one deserves happiness," she snarled as she raised the blade over her head. With a loud battle cry, she plunged it down into Mercury's neck._

Ami screamed. She shot out of her bed and fell onto the cold dorm room floor, her blankets and pillows falling after her.

"Ami-san!" Haruhi cried in shock and alarm from the top bunk. She hurried down the ladder and knelt next to her friend. "Ami-san, are you ok?"

Ami looked around frantically. She was in her dorm room, in England, safe and sound at the University. No Dark Kingdom, no Zoicite. She swallowed hard; trying to still her thundering heart beat and calm her frantic breathing. Her eyes landed on a clock. "5 am!" she cried. "Haruhi, what day is it?"

Haruhi sat back on her ankles. "Tuesday."

"Nani!?!" Ami fought her way out of her blankets. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Haruhi stood and stretched. "You didn't look so good yesterday, so I let you sleep."

Ami vaguely remembered dragging in from her two o'clock class and falling onto her bed. She shook her head and grabbed a fresh change of clothes from her wardrobe. "I have an Ancient History exam in five hours! I need to study!"

Unseen by her, Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You are so paranoid, Ami-san."

Ami didn't bother to reply. She grabbed her book bag and ran from the quiet dorm, heading for the library. Her fellow exchange student didn't get it. She had every right to be paranoid today. She was behind in her studies. For the first time in her life, Ami feared for her grades. But how could she concentrate with teasing green eyes flashing through her mind all the time? She did not know what had triggered it, but one day, while in the library, she was overcome by a wave of memories that left her weak and shaking for hours. Two weeks had passed, yet she still had not fully recovered. How could she? Everything was different now.

The light of the moon guided her through the silent campus. The silver glow drew her mind into the past, to the first day she had met him.

_The Moon Palace was silent. All was at rest. Sailor Mercury nodded in approval as she walked through the corridors. Nothing to report. There never was, but one could never be too careful. She turned down into the next hallway and stopped. A stranger stood with his back to her. He was dressed in the garbs of a Terrain. The brown cape signified he was a man of great rank._

_He turned his head this way and that, looking lost and confused. Mercury narrowed her eyes and slipped into an attack stance. Terrains were not allowed on the Moon. "Halt, intruder!" she ordered sharply._

_He turned around in surprise. Mercury was taken off guard by his boyish appearance. Wavy blond hair fell like a waterfall around his face, and wide green eyes gazed at her innocently. "Oh! Good evening," he greeted cordially. "Forgive me, but I seem to be lost. Do you know where Princess Serenity is?"_

_Red flags flashed through her mind. Without hesitation, she pulled out her computer and activated the palace security system. Warning bells filled the hallway, and the sound of the guards running could be heard in the distance. _

_The stranger scowled. "That was rather rude."_

"_You are under arrest by order of Queen Serenity," Mercury informed him coolly, "on charges of trespassing on forbidden ground."_

"_I am not trespassing," he replied, perturbed. He held up a scroll bound by a leather strap. "I am simply delivering a private message to Princess Serenity. If you could direct me to her chambers, I will be out of your way."_

_Mercury summed a ball of artic water and ice to her hand. _

_The stranger sighed and shook his head. "Very well, then. I shall just have to find her on my own."_

_What happened next astounded the poor soldier. The Terrain moved with great speed to the crystal wall, where he melted into his own reflection and vanished. The guards arrived just as his cape entered the wall. Without pausing to ponder the strange event, Mercury ordered the guards to Princess Serenity's chambers. They hurried down the halls. Mercury feared for her Princess's safety. Within moments, they were charging through the doors into the Princess's chambers. _

_Serenity turned quickly from the mirror, a scroll bound in leather in her hands. Mercury thought she say the retreating form of the intruder inside the mirror, but she could not be sure. Serenity frowned and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"_

"_There is a Terrain intruder in the palace, Princess," Mercury said. "He said he was coming for you."_

_Serenity laughed and waved them away. "What nonsense. You know as well as I do that Terrains are incapable of traveling to the Moon."_

"_But, my Lady," Mercury insisted._

"_No buts!" Serenity said firmly. "Leave. I am tired."_

_Mercury reluctantly bowed. "Yes, Princess." And left the room._

Ami used her student identification card to unlock the doors. She greeted the early morning librarian on her way into the Ancient History section. The test was on the development of western civilization from the dawn of time to the Middle Ages. She needed to catch up on her reading as soon as possible. As she pulled her text book out and settled into one of the overstuffed chairs in the back, she remembered something else. She was supposed to meet Ryo today after the exam. Ami cursed under her breath. She didn't want to see him. She had avoided him for the most part, feeling uncomfortable after her memories had been restored, but he was persistent. He had been the one to suggest they both go to England as exchange students for college. Her heart ached at the thought of him finding out. He had been nothing but the perfect boyfriend to her. Yet, her heart had never truly been in it. She now knew why.

Ami sighed heavily and tried to distract herself through her studies. Yet, even in the pages of ancient history, he was there, teasing her with his wit and laughter. Oh, how she hated him.

_"Let me out!" Mercury cried heatedly. She pounded her fists against the great mahogany doors. "Let me out this instant!"_

_"Forgive me, Lady Mercury," the intruder—one Lord General Tanzanite—replied in a mock apologetic tone. "But you were trespassing on Terrain grounds. I must punish you for your horrible break in decorum. You will remain in the Library until I am able to bring the proper authorities."_

_She grabbed the door handles but had to let go immediately, for the moment her hands touched the bronze, crystals grew out of the woodworks and onto her fingers. Had she lingered, her hands would have been trapped. Mercury frowned at the door. What a disagreeable oaf. He had tricked her by agreeing to help her find Princess Serenity, who had once again snuck down to Terra without permission. He had led her here, to the Royal Library, where he had chided her on her surprise over just how many books were there._

_"Despite popular belief, Terrains_ can _read," he had said as he perused the tomes. He chose a thick, leather bound book and handed it to her. "We even have a completed history."_

_As she flipped through the pages—never truly intending on reading such useless filth as this book of lies—he had shut the door and sealed it with some sort of barrier spell, effectively locking her inside._

_His voice drew her back into the present. "If you get bored, my Lady, try reading. I do hope our primitive Terrain literature is not too insulting to your superior intellect." _

_The barb hurt for some unknown reason. The Mercurian people prided themselves on being the most advanced, intelligent race in the Silver Millennium. He should not be so disrespectful to her people. "Ignorant Barbarian," she muttered._

Ami shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. She _had_, against her will, started reading the Terrain History. She remembered her Mercurian pride being challenged as she drank in the brilliant eloquence that was that book. Shame filled her now at the thought. She had been genuinely surprised to discover that the Terrain race was, indeed, highly intelligent and highly advanced, almost more advanced than Mercury.

She focused on the black and white text in her lap but could not concentrate. The memory begged to be completed. There was much more to that encounter.

"_It seems my plan has backfired," Lord Tanzanite observed from the now open doorway. _

_Mercury lowered her book, one eyebrow cocked. There was a stack of finished tomes next to her. She had been reading for the better part of the day. The sun was starting to set, casting shadows through the windows. She stood from the floor and stretched. _

_Tanzanite crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, asking, "Did you enjoy your imprisonment?"_

"_Indeed, I did," Mercury answered, enjoying how irritated her reply made him._

"_Pity," he said, standing straight and entering the room. The doors closed behind him. "I had hoped to bore you into submission."_

"_Then you chose the wrong prison. Reading is the most enjoyment a true Mercurian can have."_

"_Again, pity. How can you find reading the height of enjoyment?" he wondered as he picked up a book from her pile. "There is so much more in life to experience than simply passing your days staring at black and white."_

"_Your conclusion is evidence of your weak Terrain intellect," she shot at him._

_Tanzanite's back stiffened. "Are you implying that a race's intellect and superiority is shown solely through their ability to read?"_

"_Study and the application of knowledge is what truly shows intellectual superiority," Mercury said haughtily. _

"_Is that so?" Tanzanite snorted. "Very well, then. I challenge you to a battle of intellect."_

_Despite herself, Mercury was intrigued. "You truly believe you can defeat me in the realm of study?"_

_Tanzanite grinned a secretive little grin. "There are more than one way to show intellect. Come, I will show you." She followed him past shelf after towering shelf of books to a small little nook by a fireplace. Two plush chairs were positioned across from each other with a small table in the center. On top of the table was a black and white checkered board with odd little pieces on it. Tanzanite motioned for her to sit. _

"_Behold, an exercise in tactics," he said as he waved his arm over the board. "The other Shittenou and myself use this as a way to sharpen out minds. It has been some time since anyone has presented me with an intellectual threat. Let me see how well you do in a real pinch. You have before you your army. The first line of defense is the 'pawn.'" He picked up the small piece. "They can only advance two squares on their first move. For the rest of the battle, they move one square and can only kill in a diagonal attack." He set the pawn down and picked up the next piece, explaining it's skills. "The Knight can only move in an 'L'. The bishop moves diagonally, and the rook moves in straight lines. The Queen is your most powerful piece. She is the one who can mimic all moves of the other pieces. She is your greatest asset. Your mission in this exercise is to advance your army across the board in hopes of capturing your opponent's king. You may not kill him. Only capture. When you have cornered him, proclaim 'Check Mate,' and the exercise will end."_

_Mercury stared in fascination at the board. What a challenge, indeed. She could not wait to defeat him and prove her superiority._

_With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, he said, "Let the Chess game begin."_

"Ami?"

Ami shot up straight, her pen falling from her hands. She looked guiltily up at her professor. He frowned and looked at the clock. "The exam ends in thirty minutes."

Ami blushed and looked down. "Yes, sir." She picked her pen up off the floor and turned back to her test. She was nearly finished. Her mind had unfairly drifted back to chess games by moonlight due to the essay question presented to her, one concerning the tactical advances of western armies and how they developed over the years.

She summoned all her will into focusing solely on the essay. She blocked all memories of his smirking face when he beat her the first twenty times they played, or of the dumbfounded expression that came when she finally, finally! defeated him. She made sure not to think about how many nights they had stayed up playing each other. It was positively indecent! She, a Princess of Mercury, spending time in seclusion with a man. If her father had known…

Thirty minutes passed, and Ami turned in the exam, her mind numb and her hand throbbing in pain. That had been the hardest test she had ever taken She, a medical protégé! This was truly unfair. Her mind spiraled into despair at the thought of losing her scholarship because of failing her core classes due to an inability to focus on her studies thanks to resurfacing memories of her long since dead lover. Long since dead…Her emotions played against her, and her mind inevitable pulled up the day where things began to truly fall apart.

"_Tanzanite?" she whispered as she snuck through the library. She did not recall the moment she stopped using his title. It did not truly matter, did it? He was her greatest rival. Tonight, she would defeat him. She had spent the entire day formulating a strategy that would leave him speechless. The thought of his expression when she takes his king in five moves made her giggle. Mercury stopped short at the sound. What was happening? A Princess of Mercury did not giggle like a child. She was to be the picture of poise and intellect. Emotions were a weakness she could not afford, particularly since her magic was the weakest of the Senshi. She took a firm hold of her glee and buried it deep in her heart. This was a tactical exercise, nothing more, nothing less. Her pride was on the line. She would show him that no one could ever boast of defeating her as many times as he had without feeling the consequences. She nodded once and continued on._

_Still, she could not help the warm feeling flooding her chest at the thought of seeing him again. _

_She reached their hideaway and smiled. He was already there, his back to her. "Good evening," she greeted._

_He turned, and Mercury's good feeling vanished. It was not Tanzanite at all! It was a woman. Yet she had the same hair, eyes, and youthful features. _

_ A cold smile broke over the strange woman's face as she discovered who had intruded on her. "What is this?" she asked snidely. "A Mercurian on Terra? How odd."_

_Mercury flushed under the rude tone. Pulling herself to her full height, she said formally, "I am a guest here."_

_The strange woman barked a laugh. "A guest? That comes as no surprise to me. The Golden Hall has long since been tainted with your kind. I should have expected to run into _something_ whilst here."_

_Mercury felt the anger bubbling in her stomach. Her usual control was slipping away in the face of her rudeness. "Be careful, madam," she warned. "Interstellar politics dictate that you act accordingly when in the presence of royalty."_

_"Then you should be groveling at my feet," she shot back. "I am the Queen of the Northern Kingdoms."_

_"I am the first Princess of Mercury and Guardian Protector of Princess Serenity, Heir to the Silver Throne," Mercury hissed back. _

_The Queen sneered down her nose at the Senshi. "As I said, _you_ should be bowing to _me_."_

_"Castor!" Tanzanite walked briskly into the fray, immediately positioning himself between her and Mercury. _

_"Pollex," Castor purred sweetly. "How good it is to see you."_

_Tanzanite did not seem to agree. "Why are you here," he demanded._

_"Tsk, tsk, baby brother," Castor chided. "How very rude. And here I came all this way to see you." _

_Tanzanite narrowed his eyes. _

_Castor sighed dramatically. "Very well. My beloved Lord Anubis, Pharaoh of the Central Kingdoms, is delivering a declaration of War to your prince as we speak. The Central, Northern, and Western kingdoms no longer acknowledge the authority of the Golden Throne. Under the guidance of our new Great Leader, we shall destroy all who wish to ally with the witches of the sky." She shot a glare at Mercury. "I have come to offer you a chance to join us," she said to her brother. "With you by my side, we can harness the true powers of the Northern Kingdom and use its might to secure victory."_

_Tanzanite's face was pale and tight with rage, yet his voice was level as he said, "I have long since forsaken my role as a Prince of the North. My birthright and inherited powers have been passed to you. I am Lord General Tanzanite of the Terrain Army, Shittenou protector of Prince Endymion. Your request," he hissed, "insults me." _

_Castor stood in shock at his reply. Then, her eyes hardened. "Very well then. Remain here, the weak link to a falling empire." She pushed past him, hate in her eyes. As she disappeared into the darkness of the library, she called back tauntingly, "Remain here, if you wish. Remain here and die like the bastardly _dog_ you are!"_

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the cafeteria. It was already teaming with students anxious to eat and get back to class. Somewhere within the masses was Ryo. She could not avoid him forever. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she weighed her options. It would be unfair to him if she kept pretending. Her heart would never belong to him, no matter how hard he tried. No matter how hard she tried. Her heart had died with him so long ago.

"Ami!" Ryo waved from a table in the back. He was alone, waiting for her. Ami force a small smile onto her face. It was now or never.

"Hello, Ryo," she greeted as she sat across from him. "How was our day?"

Ryo sat back and blew his bangs out of his face. His dark brown eyes gazed dreamily at her as he began to recount his day. Ami half listened. The longer he spoke, the worse she felt. She was dying inside, and he had no clue. She was so weak!

_"Damn it!" Tanzanite cursed, slamming his fists against the computer. He leaned heavily against the large machine, tears of frustration and anger burning in his eyes._

_Mercury stood back, uncertain of what to do. She had never seen him like this. His gloves were off, his sleeves were rolled up, and his uniform jacket hung open. His cape was draped haphazardly over the back of a chair, and his hair hung in disarray around his worn face. _

_"My apologies," he whispered in strained tones. "I did not mean to be so crass."_

_Mercury tentatively approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shaking shoulders. _

_"I have searched for nearly six days," he whispered. His eyes were glazed with fatigue as he stared at the screen before him. The Terrain computer was a marvel of Western Technology. It was a mix of magic and machine, functioning in a way that none could understand. He pressed a shaking hand against the screen. "My powers grant me the ability to see through any reflective surface. Glass, water, even some rocks. And yet, I am also able to commune with this machine, as if it were alive. It listens to me and does my bidding without me having to type in the proper commands. I have eyes all over the planet, and yet…and yet…" He dropped his head. "And yet, I still cannot find him."_

_A stray tear leaked from his clenched eyes._

_Without thought of consequence or reason, Mercury wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his back, her heart breaking at the sound of his shuddering tears. "It will be all right," she assured him._

_"How do you know?" he asked. "Jadeite has been at risk the moment that evil descended onto our planet. You would not have seen it; he hid it well, but he was terrified. It is his fate to bear the sins of the universe. He is the keeper of the Terrain Sacred Flame, the one that started it all."_

_Mercury remembered this from the Terrain History Books. It was believed that at the dawn of time, only Terra had life, great magical life that roamed wild over the planet. Then, the mighty golden beast declared that the sacred fire would split itself into nine to inhabit the dead planets. With each division went a piece of Terrain magic. That was the birth of the planetary kingdoms. Each flame settled onto a planet and breathed life into it by burning away the darkness. In order to keep the balance, the impurities were filtered to the father flame on Terra. Eons passed and the magic evolved into races, powerful races. Magical beings changed from beast to human. The same happened to the father flame. It became a human. That human was Jadeite, the one born to bear both great light and great darkness. If the demon got her hands on him…Mercury shuddered at the thought._

_Tanzanite buried his hands into the key pad and closed his eyes. "I have to keep trying."_

_"No!" Mercury cried, pulling him from his concentration by tightening her arms around him. "You magic is nearly depleted! If you keep this up, you will die!"_

_"If I do not, Jadeite will be lost," Tanzanite said fiercely. "I will not abandon my friend!"_

_"Please!" Mercury pleaded with tears in her eyes. She buried her head into his back and cried. "Stop, please. I do not want you to die."_

_Tanzanite slumped against the consul. "Mercury, I must. It is the only thing I can do." Her arms squeezing him was her only response. He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Lord Kunzite and Lord Nephrite are leaving at dawn to face the enemy. I have been instructed to stay here to guard Endymion."_

_"You cannot do that if you dead," Mercury pointed out through trembling lips._

_Tanzanite grinned, but there was no humor in his voice. "The strong fight, the weak remain behind. I am to stay because I am the least."_

_"That is not true," Mercury said, pulling back from him. "You are a Shittenou! A guardian blessed with one fifth the magic of Terra. How can you say such things?"_

_"Because," he said softly, his eyes turning again to the blank screen. "I cannot find my brother. If I am unable to save him, how could I protect my Prince?"_

_Silence descended between them. Mercury could feel the weight of his despair as it hung in the air. She would give anything to bring relief to the man who had so many times proven his strength to her. She could think of only one way to rejuvenate his power and allow him the strength he needed to keep looking. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Let me help you."_

_He turned in her arms, questioning, "Mercury?"_

_She looked into his confused eyes. "Take my magic. By combing our powers, you will be able to continue your search with a fresh mind."_

_"What?" he whispered. "I could never do that to you. I refuse!"_

_"Pity," she said with a soft grin. "Because I will not be hindered." She grabbed his collar and pulled him down, planting a firm kiss onto his surprised mouth. She pulled away with a gasp and said quickly, "My name is Athena."_

_He gripped her arms as her magic rolled over him; his eyes were wide with disbelief as one half of the bond formed. "You…" he started, his voice failing him. "You should not have done that."_

_Her heart stopped in her chest. Was he not going to complete it? Fear gripped her._

_He smiled, stroking her cheek with one hand as he said, "But it is too late, is it not, my darling? We cannot go back now." He pulled her against him, forehead to forehead, and said, "Genbu is my name."_

_Mercury relaxed in his embrace and breathed his name._

"Genbu…"

"Pardon?" Ryo asked, startled.

Ami jerked out of the memory. She had been leaning on her hand, staring at the wall. Ryo watched her from across the table, concern in his eyes. "Ami, are you all right? You look out of it. Did something happen?"

His concern touched her heart, making the next few words so difficult to say. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She was about to hurt a very dear friend, but as it said in a song she had heard once when she arrived, she had to be cruel to be kind in the end. Bracing herself, she said, "Yes, something happened. And no, I am not all right."

Immediately, his protective nature caused his back to stiffen and his eyes to narrow. "What is it?" he asked, ready to defend her in any way he could.

A sad smile crossed her face. "I remembered."

Those two words caught him by surprise. "You remembered what?"

"Everything," she answered. One tear broke free and began to trail down her face.

Revelation dawned in his eyes. "You mean…"

"Yes," she nodded. "The Silver Millennium. The fall of Terra. Everything."

Ryo looked away, confusion on his face. "That means you remember him?" Ami nodded again, unable to speak. The pain at seeing him struggle over the realization was becoming too much. "But," he stuttered, "Ami-san, he was your enemy."

Anger flashed through her system, and, much to her surprise, she nearly slapped him. "No, _he_ was not! Zoicite was his traitorous twin sister! _She_ is the one who attacked you and turned you into a Shadow Warrior. Tanzanite _died_ on Terra!" The tears were pouring down her face now. "He died protecting Endymion!"

The memories began to consume her again. Images of the last time she saw him drew her into the past.

_She sat in her room, covering her ears. She could hear Jupiter's agonized sobs coming from down the hall, but she could also feel the unnatural despair through their magical bond. Her sister was suffering greatly, and their was nothing she could do about it. The news of Lord Nephrite and Lord Kunzite's deaths had reached the palace days ago, yet all had known, for both Lady Venus and Lady Jupiter had felt it. _

_She stood and began to pace, agitation, worry, fear all running through her mind. Tanzanite was the last line of defense against the demon. She prayed he was safe._

_"Athena!"_

_She turned with a start to her mirror. There he was, standing in front of the computer on Terra. Her heart stopped as she saw the blood covering his face and matting his hair. His uniform was ripped and blood stained. _

_She ran to the mirror and pressed both hands against the cool glass, hoping that it would give, praying it would allow her to go to him. It was hard and unfeeling._

_Genbu placed a bloodied hand against hers, his eyes pleading. "My love, are you safe?"_

_"Yes!" she cried. "Yes, I am safe. Hurry, come to the Moon. I will protect you!"_

_He shook his head. "I cannot abandon my post. Listen, dearest, I do not have much time. Queen Beryl's forces are already in the palace. Prince Endymion has been greatly weakened by the back lash of Kunzite and Nephrite's deaths." His voice caught as he said that, but he pressed on. "He has been wounded. My forces are fighting hard, but I know it is futile. They will be here soon."_

_"Genbu," she whimpered. She wanted to beg him to come to her, to be safe with her._

_"I am sending Endymion to you."_

_"What?"_

_"Protect him, please!"_

_A blast shook the palace. Monsters roared outside the door, drawing Tanzanite's eyes. "They are here," he whispered. He dove out of sight for a moment. Mercury's heart stopped. She grasped the mirror frame and waited. The sound of crystal growing resounded through the glass. A moment later, he reappeared, Endymion's unconscious form hoisted onto his lithe frame. "We must hurry. Stand back!"_

_Mercury forced her body to move. She released the frame and stepped back._

_Tanzanite pressed his hand firmly against the glass and closed his eyes. The mirror began to ripple._

_Another blast, and crystal shards flew through the air, followed by smoke and the screams of the dying. Tanzanite winced but kept concentrating. He grabbed Endymion and threw him through the glass just as Castor, dressed in a grey uniform and wielding a deadly crystal sword, charged._

_Endymion fell through her mirror. Mercury raced the catch him. His weight forced her to her knees. She cradled the wounded Prince, her eyes glued to the mirror._

_Castor's blade drove into Tanzanite's unprotected back. He gasped in pain, his hand slipping from the glass. The mirror went black. In her arms, Endymion convulsed, the backlash of another death hitting his mind. _

_One trembling hand brushed the black glass. She could feel his life slipping away. Tears fell hard from her eyes as she began to scream his name._

_He was gone._

"Never! Never! Never speak of him in such a way again!" Ami screamed. Everyone was watching her, but she didn't care. She was angry and in pain. How dare he act like he didn't understand. Ami stood and turned, the tears burning her eyes. "It's over, Ryo. To continue this affair would be unfair to you, for you will _never_ have my heart!" She broke off into a sob, but she swallowed it. She wanted to finish. "And it is unfair to him, because he will always have mine."

Picking up her things, Mizuno Ami ran from the cafeteria, never once stopping until she was back in her dorm room. She threw herself onto her bed and sobbed. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. She was all alone now.

Burying her face into her pillow, she screamed his name.


	6. Epilogue

Incomplete

Epilogue

By: Jecir

"_Baby, my baby, it's written on your face._

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake…"_

_--"Incomplete" by The Backstreet Boys_

Mamoru was sick with grief. He lay in his bed, his body weak with fatigue. He had not told Usagi what was ailing him. He did not wish to burden her further. She was already suffering greatly from their cruel actions. He watched her walk about like a zombie for days, trying to keep that fake smile on her face so that he would not worry. Yet, he knew. She could feel the pain of her Senshi through their bond. He had feared this would happen. He had wanted to be the sole bearer of sorrow. It would have been ok, as long as she and the Senshi did not suffer. Yet, his beloved Usako refused to let it be. She did not want him to suffer, either. She had hoped that by releasing the sealed memories, all could grieve, heal, and move on in life. Yet, after two weeks, it only seemed to get worse.

Usako continuously worried for her Senshi, he continuously worried for his Usako, and the Senshi fell further and further into seclusion. What good would come from this?

He groaned and pulled the covers tighter around his body. He was so cold.

In the past, if he was sick, Tanzanite would sit at the end of his bed and play his flute. Jadeite would try to draw the fever out with his magic, but fevers were not fires, thus he was powerless. That never stopped him from trying, though. Nephrite, ever the scholar, would make sure his ailing liege did not fall behind in his studies. And Kunzite, his best and most loyal friend, would stalk the doctors day in and day out until his master was fully cured.

Oh, how he missed them. They had been his brothers in all but blood. Even so, when he had turned sixteen, they had made a covenant, reaffirming their vows in magic and blood to serve and protect him for eternity. For just a little while, their blood had flown through his veins. He knew their pasts; their secrets; their sacred names.

Ahkmed, the prince of the Central Kingdom, doomed to die for not being born first. In order to save him, Endymion had killed him. Before the entire Central Kingdom, under the piercing gaze of Anubis, he had killed the young boy. Then, that night, he and Helios smuggled the body out of the kingdom, and with the power of the Golden Crystal, had resurrected him into new life. He became Kunzite, the first and greatest Shittenou.

Pollex, a prince who lacked the ability to care, swore his life to the Prince the moment they met. He forsook his birthright, his inherited powers, even his twin sister in order to become Tanzanite.

Cye, the dethroned prince of the West. His father had fallen in an uprising that murdered the entire royal family, save for him. He was spared by a servant and hidden in the mechanical city for eight years before the Overlords found him. They experimented on him, hoping to create a clone. Endymion and his new allies fought valiantly to save him They had all nearly died that day had it not been for Tanzanite's teleportative powers. Cye, like Ahkmed, died from the wounds inflicted to him, only to be resurrected as Nephrite, Second in Command.

Finally, to the peaceful kingdom of the South they went, there to find Ko, the son of the chief, cursed to live in eternal dichotomy. The sacred fire burned deep in his heart, bearing with it the sins of the universe. Yet, through the power of the Golden Crystal, his darker nature was subdued. As long as he remained with his prince, he was safe. Before the entire tribe, he swore loyalty to Endymion, taking the name Jadeite. The southern kingdom remained the strongest ally to the Golden throne.

They had lived wild, adventurous lives, each growing in might and power, and each falling in love with women they were not allowed to have. Endymion had laughed so hard when he spied Jadeite cornering Mars in the rose maze. The sight of Jupiter walking with Nephrite and Tanzanite challenging Mercury to a chess game warmed his heart. Kunzite courting Venus was his favorite joke. Oh, how his stoic friend would blush. It had been his secret hope that a union between Terra and Venus could open the doors to an alliance with the Silver Millennium, for Venus had the ear of the Queen.

But it was never meant to be. Darkness came and everything fell apart.

He had agonized over Jadeite's disappearance. They all had. Each one understood the consequences should Jadeite be gone too long. Then the declaration of war came. He was forced to watch Kunzite and Nephrite ride into battle against impossible odds. When they died, his heart had shattered. Nothing could describe the agony one felt when a bond as deep as the one he shared with each of his Shittenou was forcefully ripped away. He felt the blade that pierced Nephrite's heart. He felt every dark arrow that skewered Kunzite's body. Even in sleep, he felt Tanzanite's back rip open as his sister attacked.

And two days ago, his body burned as if thrown into the heart of a fire as Jadeite died.

All of his men were dead.

All of the Senshi suffered.

Mamoru closed his eyes against the tears. He would recover. He would grow stronger. And one day, he swore, he would bring them back.


End file.
